


Bros Bar

by FiliDurinDwarf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliDurinDwarf/pseuds/FiliDurinDwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Monday, another lazy Monday. It’s 7 in the morning, “pretty early” you’ll think…well, for someone, it might already be too late.<br/>“Kili wake up, we’ll be late for work” yelled Fili, while he was wrapping his long, blonde hair into a small bun, leaving the four long braids hanging on the sides of his head. Kili, as usual, was still asleep. Fili rushed into his younger brother’s room, and opened the windows, letting the sun in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Cafè!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first work ever in english, so...sorry for all the grammatical errors you'll find in it T.T  
> Anyways, this is set in Tosquinha's alternate universe Needles and Roses, and I simply added some other characters in it.  
> Basically, Fili and Kili got tired of working with their uncle in his flower shop, and they opened a coffee bar together, where most of the action will take place. It's a silly idea, but I kinda like it XD I hope you'll enjoy it! If you have any comment, send me a message on Tumblr, same name I have here (FiliDurinDwarf), thell me what do you think and how I should change my writing style and stuff XD  
> Enjoy!

It’s Monday, another lazy Monday. It’s 7 in the morning, “pretty early” you’ll think…well, for someone, it might already be too late.  
“Kili wake up, we’ll be late for work” yelled Fili, while he was wrapping his long, blonde hair into a small bun, leaving the four long braids hanging on the sides of his head. Kili, as usual, was still asleep. Fili rushed into his younger brother’s room, and opened the windows, letting the sun in.  
“Fee, for fuck’s sake, it’s Sunday morning, let me sleep a bit longer please” said Kili, wrapped in his blankets.  
He looked like a big burrito, the only things sticking out of the “wrap” were his feet and his long, brown hair.   
“Kili it’s Monday, we need to go, please just-“   
“yaaaawn, can’t you go first, just open the bar, I’ll be there in a minute”   
“no Kee, get out of your bed, take a shower and get ready, you have 15 minutes from…now. I’ll wait for you in the living room.”   
“WHYYYYYYYYY”.   
Fili left his brother’s room and headed for the living room. 15 Minutes later, Kili was standing in front of the living room’s door, he was wearing a blue polo shirt that matched Fili’s, a pair of jeans and his hair, still wet, was wrapped up in a low ponytail.   
“Here I am, get your butt of the couch, Fee, we’re going to be late”  
“Look who’s talking, ‘oh please Fee let me sleep, it’s Sunday’” answered Fili, mocking his brother, which replied by sticking out his tongue.

The two brothers worked into a small coffee bar, right next to their uncle’s flower shop in the Main Street. They decided to work together, and their uncle helped them starting the new activity, which they both loved.   
The happier one was Thorin: his nephews used to help him in his flower shop before opening the cafè, but they were only making a big mess, dropping flower vases by accident and being extremely loud. He loved Fili and Kili, and, at first, Thorin wasn’t very sure about their decision, but when he saw that the bar was working pretty well, he was very proud of them. When the two brothers reached their cafè, at 7,30, their uncle was already watering the flowers exposed in front of his shop. Fili was holding some newspapers under his arms, while Kili was still yawning.  
“Good morning uncle! Had a nice weekend?”  
“oh, good morning to you, Fili. And Kili too…which is still asleep, as usual, wake up you lazy butt!” said Thorin, patting Kili’s head. He was tall, a bit taller than Kili, and he was wearing a yellow shirt under his green apron. His hair was falling over his shoulders in loose, dark curls, and his beard looked freshly trimmed.   
Fili opened the bar’s door and he turned on the lights. The place was a mix of new and old style, wood and metal were mixed up, creating a warm and nice place, whit small tables and big, comfy armchairs and sofas, where people could relax, reading a book while sipping a nice cup of coffee or a tea. Thorin followed the two brothers inside the bar: Fili reached the back of the counter and turned the coffee machine on, and he served his uncle a big cup of coffee, while Kili turned the tv on, looking for a music channel to put on. Kili helped his brother cleaning up the bar, while their uncle finished his coffee and got back to his shop to finish watering his plants. As soon as Kili turned the vacuum cleaner off, the bar’s door opened, letting the first customers in. Usually, Kili took orders from the customers, and Fili prepared what they asked for. It was still early, and the customers were mainly businessmen, stopping there for a coffee before going to work, and the two brothers always tried to be cheerful and happy, trying to make the customers feeling a bit better.   
“Fee, it’s 9,55, you know what that means, right” “yes yes, as usual, three, two, one…” as the countdown finished, the door opened, letting a small man in, with curly, honey-brown hair, a plain white t-shirt, a pair of jeans and floral-themed tattoos all over his arms.  
“good mythical morning, guys!" said the man, stretching out his arms, with a big smile on his face.   
“Good morning, mr Baggins, on time as usual” answered Fili, while the man was sitting on one of the stools in front of the counter. “let me guess, cappuccino, extra milk, double sugar and a chocolate croissant”   
“you are freaking me out Fili, you know me too well! And how many times do I have to tell you: call me Bilbo, please, you make me feel old calling me ‘Mr Baggins’…where’s your brother?”  
Fili pointed the tables on the left of the bar, where Kili was picking up the cups that the customers emptied, while he served Bilbo his breakfast. “Good morning Mr Boggins” said Kili, laughing, while he was putting the empty cups in the sink, where he rinsed them before placing them in the dishwasher.  
“Oh is that a family thing? Ahahahah call me Bilbo, please, how are you?”  
“tired? Just kidding, I’m alright, what about you? I heard about last weekend’s tattoo convention, have you been there?”  
“Of course I have, and I met some old friends too, we shared some things about our work, it was great, you should have been there too!”  
Bilbo was the owner of a tattoo studio, which was in front of the bros bar, just across the street. They have been knowing him for a few years, and they always thought that there was something going on between him and their uncle Thorin: they noticed if by the way they look at each others, and every time Thorin mentions Bilbo, his eyes almost starts to shine. Same thing for Bilbo, but he violently blushes instead. Fili and Kili also thought that they were perfect for each other, and they have been trying to convince their uncle to ask Bilbo out for a date, but every time they ended up talking about that, he changed subject, and he started talking about plant’s illnesses or new flower breeds. Anyways, all of the tattoos on Kili and Fili’s bodies (the kanji for love and family on Fili’s wrists and the blue rose with black thorns over Kili’s shoulder) and Kili’s eyebrow piercing came from Bilbo’s studio. Bilbo looked at his watch.  
“Oh I have to go, I have two appointments today, and the first one is in 10 minutes, thanks guys, see you later!” said, while paying for his breakfast. When he put his hand on the doorknob, he felt the door opening, and he bumped into Thorin.  
Fili looked for his brother with his sight, and when their eyes met, they almost burst into laughter.  
“ehm, sorry, my apologies, are you ok?” asked Thorin, almost mumbling.  
“Oh don’t worry Thorin, I’m ok, I guess…well, if you don’t mind, I have to go, you’re kinda…ehm..”  
“oh oh yes sorry Bilbo…see you…”.  
They were both blushing, Thorin’s cheeks were bright red. He moved from the door to the counter, while Bilbo ran across the street and shut himself in his shop.  
“YOU SEE, THORIN? THAT’S WHY YOU SHOULD ASK HIM OUT!” shouted Kili from the other side of the cafè, while he was cleaning up a table from a sweet roll’s crumbles.   
“Don’t mind him, uncle…but he’s not totally wrong, I mean, you should at least give it a try”   
“I know, I know, ok? That’s why I came here…I wanted to ask you some…suggestions”. Kili overheard the conversation, and he reached his brother behind the counter, putting a hand on his shoulder. “How should I ask him? I mean, what should I do?”   
“Uncle are you ok? I mean, what happened to you? Thinking about Bilbo always seemed to scare you, and now you finally admit that you want to ask him out?”   
“shut your mouth Kee” said Fili. “Well, just go there and ask him if he wants to go out for a drink or something like that, it’s almost impossible for him to refuse.”  
“Yeah but…”  
“Uncle, go and ask, right now, you finally found the courage to do it, don’t let it go."  
Thorin silently approached the door, waved with his hand and got back to his shop.   
“Well, finally he grew some balls!"  
“Goddamnit Kee, it was already hard for him admitting that he was gay-“  
“Oh yes, uncle Frerin almost fainted when he heard the news"  
Fili slapped his brother on his shoulders with the towel that he was using to dry his hand, and he answered sticking up his middle finger.   
“You’re such a dick sometimes, Kee”   
“I know, love ya!” said Kili, picking up cups and plates from the empty tables and placing them on his tray.

“Good morning, honey” said Fili, when a short, blonde girl walked into the bar, and sat at the counter. She placed a kiss on Fili’s lips   
“Good morning baby! Oh and good morning, Kee!”   
“Sigrid, how ‘ya doin’?” shouted Kili.  
Sigrid was Fili’s girlfriend. She was 25, 3 years younger than Fili, and they had been dating for almost 2 years. She worked in her father’s bookshop, 1 block away from the bros’s bar, and that’s where they first met. It was love at first sight, Fili found her irresistible, with her gorgeous blue/green eyes and her blonde locks, and he started going to her bookshop almost every day, until she asked him out. They were sharing the same passion for nerdy stuff, books, comics, movies and tv series, and all of their friends confirmed that they were perfect together.   
She was wearing a Game of Thrones T-shirt under a green hoodie, a pair of tight jeans and pink converse. Fili handed her a cup of American coffee, and she started to drink it.   
“I think I left my jacket at your place yesterday” said Fili, looking at his girlfriend.  
“Yup you did, aaaaand there it is” she said, handing his boyfriend an old, black leather jacket that she picked up from her bag. He kissed her on the forehead and he hung it on the coat rack next to the main door.   
“So, how’s Bain?” Bain is Sigrid’s younger brother, together with their little sister Tilda.   
“He’s still in bed, but it’s just a cold, he’ll be alright soon”.   
Sigrid’s family loved Fili: her brothers called him uncle fee, Tilda loved playing with his hair, braiding it in different styles, and Bain always played videogames with him, and borrowed all of his comic books. Even Bard, her father liked him: he thought that he was a well-mannered guy, with a great education and culture, and they shared the same passion for books. They usually ended up talking about their favorite writers and stories, sharing their opinions and discussing them. Sigrid’s family loved Kili too in the same way they loved Fili, and Thorin got along pretty well with Bard.  
“Good, tell him I said hi…it’s almost lunchtime, do you want something to eat?”. At their bar, the two brothers also served hamburgers, “the best in town” as their cousin Bombur said”, hot dogs, fries and fast-food-ish things, easy and quick to cook. Kili came to the counter after taking the customer’s orders, and the bar was half full.   
“mmmm yes, make me an hamburger, my butler” said Sigrid, laughing.  
“As you wish, milady” answered Fili, and with Kili’s help, he started preparing the meals for the orders. 

And it’s while Kili was serving the dishes that it happened. Fili noticed that he was staring at the main door, so he looked there too. In front of it, there was this tall, stunningly beautiful girl, with long, straight and red hair falling over her shoulders.   
She took her sunglasses off to reveal two eyes that resembled emeralds, she walked to a table, she took her green coat off and she sat in one of the armchairs, where she started reading the menu.  
Kili tripped over his own foot, and fell on the ground with all of the hamburgers and fries he was carrying.   
Fili hurried to help him, but the “new girl” preceded him, helping Kili standing up.  
“Are you alright?”  
“oh who me? Yes yes of course I am, look at you, you’re beautif- god I can’t believe I just said that nice sunny day, uh?” said Kili, muttering and blushing while he was picking up the food he dropped.   
“Ahahahah alright alright, are you sure you don’t need any help?” asked the girl.  
“No no I’m fine, just sit there and relax, pick what you want from the menu and I’ll be there in a second”. Kili ran behind the counter, where Fili and Sigrid were looking at him, doing their best not to burst into laughter in front of him. “screw you guys” muttered Kili, before picking up his notepad. He took a deep breath,   
“calm down, it’s just the most beautiful girl you have ever met, she won’t kill you” said to himself, while he headed to the girl’s table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! I tried to make the chapter easier to read, and...I hope I did it!  
> Fili might seem a bit of an asshole in this chapter, but he's the older brother, he can do what he wants to his lil bro XD and Tauriel, well, she seems kinda intrested ti Kili too, we'll see  
> And Kili...well...he's all tough looking, but he's a huge dork, he would love to ask Tauriel out, but...

“so, ehm…hi, are you ready to order?”  
The girl closed the menu, and she smiled.  
“Yes, I’d like a veggie burger and a bottle of water, oh, sparkling water, please”  
“ok, be right back!”  
Kili’s face was burning red when he got to the counter and gave to Fili the girl’s order.  
“say one word, just a single word and I’ll slap you in the face, Fee” said Kili, since his brother and Sigrid were looking at him with a very big smile on their face. Fili prepared the burger, placed it on a tray and gave it to Kili, which took it to the girl.  
“thank you” she said, and Kili stood there, right in front of her table.  
He stared at her, admiring the light falling on her pale skin, he thought he was dreaming, but he had been brought back to reality by his brother, which came to the girl’s table and put a bottle of water on it.  
“Sorry miss, Kili forgot the water, it was sparkling right?”  
“Oh yes, thank you”

Fili pinched Kili’s shirt and dragged him back to the counter.  
“you forgot the water, dumbass”  
“oh, right, the water…wait what? Really? Give me a bottle of…sparkling water? Yeah that’s what she asked for, I’ll take it to her”  
Fili started laughing, while Kili opened the microwave oven.  
“I don’t think that you’ll find any water if you look into the microwave oven” said Sigrid  
“I’ve already gave the bottle to that girl, yes, when I dragged you away, you were staring at her, you’re creepy”  
“Oh shit. Sorry Fee it’s just…whoa, I’ve never seen such a beautiful girl in my whole life, and-“  
“Wait, I think you might want to see this” Said Sigrid, interrupting him.  
Her phone was showing a blog, “Mirkblog”, and there was a picture of the burger that Kili took to the red-haired girl. The caption under the photo said:  
“Awesome veggie burger @TheBrosBar, nice place and lovely atmosphere, you should totally check it out!”.  
“What, wait, is that-“  
“yes Kee…I tought I had already seen her, and I was right! She’s a famous fashion blogger, I’ve been following her since last September, and…”  
Sigrid kept scrolling the blog, showing Kili different pictures of the girl, wearing may different outfits.  
“Tauriel, that’s her name”  
“Tauriel….Tauriel….”  
Kili kept repeating it, looking at the girl. When their eyes met, he immediately looked down at the floor. Fili patted his shoulder.  
“Go talk to her, thank her for the picture she posted”  
“NO FUCKING WAY, FEE”  
“come on, it’s just a 'hey, I follow your blog and I saw the picture you posted, thank you, I’m glad you like our burger!’”  
“Then why don’t you do it, since it’s so easy, genius?”

Sigrid coughed, interrupting them. Tauriel reached the counter, and asked for the check.  
“Thank you so much for the burger, it was really good!”  
“Oh thank you!”  
“Some friends of mine begged me to try this cafè, and they were right, it’s a very calm and relaxed place, and the food is amazing!”

Tauriel looked at the two brothers, then she met Kili’s brown eyes, She felt something inside of her. She always liked dorky guys, and she thought that Kili’s embarrassment was extremely cute, then she saw his eyes, and his face turning red.  
“Well, I have to go now, but I’ll be back soon! “  
“Awesome! We like being friends with our customers, and if you’ll come there more often…well, I’m Philip, but everybody calls me Fili”  
“Cool! Well, nice to meet you, Fili…and you are?”  
Kili Jabbered  
“I-i-I’m Killian, but call me Kili if you want, well, not that I don’t want you to call me Kili or something like tha-“  
“Nice to meet you too! My name is Tauriel”  
She flashed him a huge smile, he was starting to jabber again but Sigrid, luckily, interrupted him.  
“And I’m Sigrid, well’ I don’t work here, I’m Fili’s girlfriend, I just wanted to say that I love your blog, and your eye makeup tutorials saved the 90% of mi dates with this dork over here” she said, grabbing Fili’s hand.  
Tauriel blushed. “Really? Glad I helped then, Fashion is one of my biggest passion, and I should really go now, I have an appointment with the director of a fashion house for the fashion line I’m launching, and I really don’t want to be late, but if you want, I can tell you how it went later!”  
“Of course you can! Well, good luck then!” Said Sigrid, smiling.  
Tauriel got out of the cafè. Sigrid and Fili looked at Kili, which was still staring at the door.  
“She was totally eating you with her eyes, Kee, and trust me, I’m a girl and I have a certain feeling for these things”  
“Are you kidding me? Have you seen her? I’m no match for her! She’s gorgeous, and I’m just…Kili!”  
“Well, what if she likes you just because you are yourself?”

Kili looked at Sigrid, and Fili put his arm over his brother’s shoulders.  
“My lil’bro is in love, how cute!”  
He said, smiling.  
“I’m pretty sure you’ll have many other occasions to talk to her, you have to get to know Tauriel, understand what she likes and what she doesn’t like, and she seemed pretty enthusiastic of the idea of being a loyal customer and, well…maybe our friend too?”  
“Guess you’re right…” said Kili, loading up the dishwasher.

The bar was kind of empty, there were only two couples, sitting at the tables at the end of the room.  
“Well, it’s already 2:30, I should go, see you later!”  
Sigrid gave Fili a kiss and she hugged Kili .  
“Bye! Tell Bard I said hi!” said Fili, while his girlfriend left the bar.  
As soon as she got out, Thorin got in.  
“hey, Fee, how are you? And, where’s Kili…wait, what’s up with your brother? It looks like his head is somewhere else…well, his head is always in the clouds, but now it seems…different” he said, sitting on a stool at the counter. Kili was staring at his phone, browsing through Tauriel’s blog.  
“Well, today this beautiful girl walked in, and Kili totally lost his mind for her, it was love at first sight”  
“I can see that…Kili! Hey Kili! Planet earth calls Kili! Are you there?”  
Kili looked up, and saw his uncle and his brother staring at him.  
“Oh hi uncle, I didn’t noticed you there…”  
“Kee, take these to table 8, green tea and cappuccino…and for mahal’s sake, stop looking at her blog! Something’s telling me that you’re going to see her again”  
Kili took the tray to the table, and came back to the counter.  
“She said that she was coming back after the job thing, right?”  
“yes, just...wait!”  
Thorin listened to the whole conversation, smiling. Then Fili raised his left eyebrow, looking at his uncle.

“wait a sec, uncle, why are you here?”  
“Oh, yes, I just wanted to tell you that I asked Bilbo out”  
The brothers’ jaws dropped.  
“Really? Gosh uncle that’s amazing! I wish I had your courage, maybe I could have asked Tauriel out…” said Kili, before starting to scroll through Tauriel’s blog again.  
“Tell me how it went” asked Fili. Thorin cleared his throat and took a sip of the coke that Fili offered him, then he started talking.  
“this morning, when I returned to my flower shop, I thought about what you told me, Fee, not to let this whole thing run through my hands like water, and then it came as a sign or something like that. I received a phone call, from Bilbo. He said that he needed to see some roses for a tattoo, and he needed some inspiration, so I picked up the most beautiful dozen of roses I had in my shop and I took them to his studio. And while he was admiring them, I took a deep breath and asked him if he wanted to come here to get something to drink after he finished working. And he said yes, then no, then yes again, his face was bright red and he was jabbering…and we decided that after we’ll close our shops, we’ll meet right here, in your bar.”  
“That’s awesome! I told you that he would have accepted right away! You two are meant to be together!”  
Thorin smiled, blushing, and he finished his coke.  
“I’d better go now, I have to finish packing up some flowers that this girl asked me for, see you later then!”  
“see ya!” said the two brothers, together. 

The day slowly proceeded, and the bar was never empty. Around half past three, Bard came to say hi, he picked up two cups of coffee and two donuts, one for him and one for Sigrid, and got back to his bookshop.  
Then, at four, the door opened, letting a happy, smiling Tauriel in.  
“hi guys! I told you that I would have came back to update you about the appointment, and…the director of the fashion house liked my collection, and it will come out this summer!”  
“THAT’S AMAZING!” said Fili, taking from the counter three glasses and filling them up with wine.  
“the, we should celebrate! Kee, come here!”

Kili had been standing the whole time between the tables, holding his tray in his hands. He smiled, then he reached the counter. His eyes met Tauriel’s, as he took the glass to his mouth, and he got lost in them again. 

“Do you guys know any good place where I could get some furniture? I just moved here and I’m currently staying ad a friend of mine’s house, since my flat is still empty, and…”  
“Well, there’s always Balin and Dwalin’s shop, they sell handmade furniture, and almost everything that you see in this cafè comes from their shop”  
Tauriel looked around, admiring all of the furniture, then she turned back to Fili.  
“could you tell me how to get there? The furniture in your bar is pretty sweet, and I’d love to see if they have anything similar to this to put in my flat”

Fili looked at his brother, then back to Tauriel, and then he looked at the bar: it was pretty empty, and he could totally take care of it on his own.  
“well, wait a sec, excuse me”  
Fili walked to the coat rack next to the door, and put his hand into his jacket’s pocket, pulling out a small key, then he got back to the counter.  
“Kiil, the bar’s almost empty, I can handle it on my own, so why don’t you go with Tauriel to Balin and Dwalin’s shop? You can show her the way and you can also take this key to Dwalin, it’s his motorbike’s key, I borrowed it last weekend and I had to return it yesterday, but I left my jacket at Sigrid’s place, with the key inside…can you do that for me, please?”

Kili turned bright red, and it got even brighter when he noticed that Tauriel was smiling at him. He took the key from his brother’s hand, and he stood next to Tauriel, avoiding eye contact.  
“so, ehm…do you want to come with me? It’s not that far from here…”  
“Of course! But…well, only if it isn’t a problem…”  
“no no Tauriel, never mind, it’s alright” added Fili, smiling.  
Kili opened the bar’s door, letting Tauriel out, then he closed it behind his back. He looked through the window, and he saw his brother waving at him. He flipped him his middle finger, and Fili seemed to laugh even harder than before. Then he looked at Taurel  
“Well, the shop’s that way…yes, no wait, the other way, sorry” he muttered, while Tauriel was looking at him. He had never been so embarrassed.  
Kili took a deep breath and focused on the way to follow, then he started walking, with Tauriel at his left. The only thing that was passing through his head was the idea of choking Fili with his hands, as soon as he got back to the cafè.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally chapter 3's up! as the first day in the fic...as usual, I hope you'll enjoy it! oh and sorry, this chapter is a litthel shorter than the others I think, but I hadn't much time to write, so...sorry T.T

“So, tell me something about yourself, I know a very small number of people here, and you and your brother seems to be nice guys…and your cafè is amazing!”  
Tauriel tried to start a conversation with the grumpy, quiet Kili that was walking next to her, eyes on the ground. She really wanted to know him, he caught her attention with his dorky attitude, she tought it was cute, and she really wanted to meet new friends.  
Kili looked at her, he tried to smile but, the smile came out pretty bad, making him look like he was in pain.  
“Well, I already told you that my name’s Killian, and…well…I’m almost 24, I’m the younger one, Fili’s 28, and…”  
“Were you born here or you moved here from another town?”  
“Well, me and my brother, we were born in Erebor, then our dad passed out when we were kids, and-“  
“Oh, I’m so sorry…”  
“No, well, it’s ok, I was very young when he died, I can’t almost remember his face…me and Fili, we were raised by our mother, Dis, and our uncle Thorin, which you have probably met, he’s the guy running the flower shop next to our cafè”  
“He’s your uncle? Really? I just ordered him some flowers for my new house! What a coincidence!”  
“Really? Oh, that’s nice! He sells the prettiest roses of all New Dale…anyways, when Fili was 10, we moved here from Erebor to reach uncle Thorin, so that we could get a better education… it wasn’t that hard leaving Erebor, since Thorin has always been like a father to us, so we have never felt homesick and on the weekends, mom and uncle Frerin always came over … Anyways, when I finished my studies I went to work with uncle, since Fili and I decided to open the cafè…we were a bit anxious at first, but then we received a lot of support from our family, the bar started working pretty well and…here we are!”  
Kili started feeling a bit more comfortable with the girl. Tauriel was a nice listener, and she seemed really interested in what he was saying. He stretched his arms, then he looked at Tauriel.

“And…what about you? Why you decided to move here? If-if-if you don’t mind telling me, obviously”  
“Well, I don’t mind at all! I’m 24 as well, and I decided to move here to New Dale because I finally found the courage to leave home and to start chasing my dream…I want to become a fashion designer, and I came here pretty much to study fashion design. I also have a blog, as you probably already know, and…some things happened in my life, and I found the occasion to leave my past behind and try to change my future, and things are going pretty well, since my first line is coming out pretty soon”

Kili was lost in her words. He kept looking at her lips moving, listening to the sound of her voice. He was definitely falling in love.  
The two kept talking until they reached Dwalin and Balin’s shop.  
Kili was finally revealing who he really was, with his happy and solar aptitude and his horrible puns. He wasn’t shy anymore, and he felt his heart warmer every time Tauriel laughed. She was starting to relax too, letting her personality come out, and she noticed that Kili had everything she was looking for in a guy, well, just one, single, important thing: he made her laugh. Well, he was also handsome and stuff, but he made her feel happy and forget about her problems. They got along perfectly together, and they seemed that they had been knowing each others for years, but they only talked for about 40 minutes. 

Kili opened the shop’s door, while Tauriel was looking the inside trough the window: The shop was very big, and it contained many different pieces of furniture, all divided by areas.  
As soon as they got in, a tall, bald and tattooed man welcomed them.  
“Isn’t that Kili?! How are you, man? Balin, Kili’s here!”  
Dwalin shook Kili’s hand, while an older man walked in the shop, covered in sawdust. He had a short white beard, and he was looking kind of tired.  
“Kili! How are you? Aaaah, I see, you brought your girlfriend with you!”  
Kili’s eyes popped out of his head as he heard what Balin said. 

“NO NO NO I’T S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE, she’s just a friend I met, she moved here and she needs some new furniture for her new place!”  
“Oh ok ok, sorry then, well, miss, follow me please”  
Balin walked to his studio, and Tauriel followed him, talking about her new house and her ideal type of furniture, leaving Kili with Dwalin.  
“Oh, right, my brother gave me this key, he said that I had to give it to you”  
Kili checked his pocket, took Dwalin’s motorbike key and gave it to him.  
“Thank you, Kee…and it’s been nice of you, to take the girl here for her furniture”  
“Well, it was Fee’s idea, and she was impressed from our cafè’s style, and then things happened and now we’re here.”

The afternoon passed, and at 6,30, finally, Tauriel finished ordering her new furniture. When she got back to the shop, she noticed that Kili was still there.  
“Kili, what are you doing here? I thought you went back to the cafè, your brother might need you!”  
“Oh never mind, he can handle it on his own, and I thought that you might not remember the way ti get back to the cafè, so…”  
“Aww, that’s so kind of you! Let’s go back then…goodbye!”  
They thanked Dwalin and Balin, then they got back to the cafè. They kept chatting all the way back to the bar, and once they got in front of it, Kili looked at her.  
“well, It’s been great knowing you, and…well, do you want to get something to drink? With me?”  
He couldn’t believe what he just said. He kind of asked her out. He didn’t even knew what and why he said that, he just did. He blushed, and Tauriel looked at him.  
“I’m so sorry, Killian, but I already have plans for tonight, sorry…”  
She saw his eyes getting darker, and then she took a deep breath.  
“but I don’t have any plans for tomorrow…how about half past eight at your bar? well, obviously if you don’t-“  
“Tomorrow? Great! Ehm, well, yes, I don’t have any problem with that…then…see you tomorrow!”  
“ok then, see you tomorrow!”  
She replied, with a big smile.  
Tauriel waited for Kili to get back into the bar, then she walked away.  
Kili closed the bar’s door behind his back and took a deep breath.  
“Then?”  
Fili and Sigrid were looking at him, waiting for news.  
“long story short, I asked her out for a drink”  
“YOU DID?”  
“And what happened? Tell us everything, bro”  
“well, she said yes, and we’ll meet tomorrow, here, at half past eight”

Fili left the counter and gave his brother a hug, while Sigrid started clapping her hands. The people in the bar all turned to see what was going on, and then they returned to their drinks.  
“I’m so happy for you, Kee!”  
“Yeah, yeah…well, thank you, Fee, if it wasn’t for you, I’d never found the courage to ask her out”  
“You just needed a push, and, well…”  
Fili looked outside the window  
“Talking ‘bout dates…”

Thorin was standing in front of Bilbo’s tattoo studio, chatting with him while he was locking the door, then they headed for the bar. Once they got in front of the door, Sigrid coughed, and the two brothers looked at each other from behind the counter.  
“Well, good evening guys, how are you?” asked Bilbo, smiling, while Thorin was standing right behind him.  
“Everything’s fine, Kili asked Tauriel out and now you two are here, it couldn’t be better than this!”  
Fili received a slap on his stomach from his brother as soon as he finished talking, and Sigrid started laughing.

“Well, we just came here for a drink, and for something to eat too…”  
“Yeah, he’s right, I’m starving”  
Bilbo’s eyes met Thorin’s and they both blushed and immediately looked away.  
Kili walked next to them and pushed them to a table in the corner of the cafè. When they set, he lit up the small candle at the centre of the table, and smiled.  
“Call me when you’re ready to order, guys!” said Kili, then he walked back to the counter, leaving Thorin and Bilbo alone. The two brothers were extremely happy for their uncle: he finally found somebody which suited him perfectly. Sometimes they looked at them while serving the other tables or preparing different drinks or foods, just to check out how the date was going, but they couldn’t help “aaaawing” every time they saw their uncle smile and laugh.  
“I think it’s one of the few times I’ve seen uncle this happy, right?”  
“You’re definitely right, Kee.”

The date proceeded, and the bar started emptying, until the only ones in the cafè were Thorin, Bilbo, the two brothers and Sigrid. It was 1am when Thorin and Bilbo asked for the check and decided to leave.  
“Don’t worry, that’s on us, uncle!” said Fili.  
They had too many drinks, and while Thorin could handle them pretty well, Bilbo…couldn’t. He was hanging over Thorin’s shoulders, and he was almost sleeping.  
“I think I’ll take him to his place, well, he can barely walk, and I can’t let him go out like this”  
“GO FOR IT UNCLE!” shouted Kili, while he was sweeping the floor. Fili threw an ice cube at him, and hit him on his back.  
“Yeah, I think it’s the best thing to do…well, see you tomorrow!”  
“Goodnight Fee, and…thank you.” Thorin looked at his nephew straight in his eyes, and Fili could see the deep blue of his eyes shining. He was extremely happy.  
“And goodnight to you too, Kee! Goodnight Sigrid, see you around!”  
“goodnight!” said Kili and Sigrid, watching Thorin helping Bilbo to get out the bar.

“they are so cute together” said Sigrid, walking to the counter and hugging her boyfriend from the back. He turned around and kissed her on her forehead.  
“I know, right? They’re meant to be together, kinda like us”  
She kissed him, then she took her coat from the coat rack.  
“I’d better go now, see you tomorrow, kitty!”  
“See ya, goodnight Sig!”  
“See ya Kee!”  
“’night!”  
Sigrid walked out of the bar. The two brothers silently cleaned up the bar and closed it, and walked back to their place.  
“Well, this was an intense day” said Kili, stretching on the sofa and turning the tv on.  
Fili walked to the kitchen, and poured himself a cup of coffee, then he walked to the sofa and sat next to his brother.  
“Yup, it was…well, let’s see what’s going to happen tomorrow, you have your date, rememb- hey stop it, you’re making me spill the coffee all over the carpet, dumbass!” said Fili, since Kili started poking him.  
they started watching some tv, but they both passed out on the couch, where they both woke up the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally chapter 4 is up! I think it came out pretty good, but there's still a part missing, and I want to dedicate the next chapter entirely to that...if you have any comment/thing you want to say/just say hi, here's my tumblr, so...  
> http://filidurindwarf.tumblr.com/  
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well!

Tuesday was quiet as usual. The two brothers woke up on the sofa, with the tv still on, and they prepared at the speed of lighting, since it was already 7,30 and they were supposed to open the bar at that time. Once they reached it, running, their uncle Thorin was, as usual, placing his flowers in front of the shop. 

“Good morning, how are you guys?”  
“Late, we’re late, we passed out on the sofa and, well, now we’re late” said Kili, while Fili opened the cafè’s door and turned the lights on. 

They swept the floor just in time, before the first customers walked in, and Kili turned the tv on, looking for some music channel, while Fili started preparing the first coffees of the day.  
The morning was quiet and it passed pretty quickly: Sigrid walked in at half past eight to get some breakfast for her and her father too, then at 10:15, the door opened again.  
Bilbo walked in and he looked like a truck passed over him.  
His hair was messy, and he had two deep blue signs under his eyes. 

“Good morning, Bilbo! Is everything all right?”  
“Good morning Fili, good morning to you too, Kili…well, besides the fact that yesterday I drank way too much and I’m still kind of hangover, and I look like shit, yes, everything’s fine. Luckily I don’t have any appointment today, well, not until 4pm, and I hope to feel better by then…”  
“Oh well, we saw you yesterday, I think it’s our uncle’s fault, he made you drink way too much, and-“  
“No no no don’t worry, it’s my fault, Thorin has been way too kind, he took me back to my place and he made sure that everything was ok, then I might have kissed him, but I’m not very sure about that, I can’t remember”

Kili chuckled. “wait, you kissed uncle? Are ou like a couple now? We might just call you Uncle too, then!”  
Bilbo’s face was burning red, and he opened his mouth to take a deep breath.  
“No, Kili, no you can’t. And I told you that I don’t remember if I did kiss him or not. But I texted him, and I asked for another date, without any kind of alcoholic beverage around this time…”  
“aaaaaand? What did he answered?”  
“He hasn’t answered yet. I really hope that I haven’t fucked everything up with my behavior…”

Fili patted Bilbo’s shoulder. “I know my uncle pretty well, and I think he won’t let you go, now that he found the courage to ask you out. Trust me.”  
“Thank you Fee…oh, can I have another cup of coffee please? It might help…”  
Fili said “Sure!” before pouring him another cup of hot coffee. Bilbo dropped several sugar cubes in it and started stirring, when the door opened again.  
“Good morning uncle!” said Kili, from the other side of the room, where he was picking up empty plates and cups from the table that a group of customers just left.  
Fili saw Bilbo’s eyes almost popping out of his skull.  
“Oh, B-B-Bilbo, you’re here too, good morning…”  
Bilbo turned to Thorin, and flashed him a big smile  
“Good morning, Thorin, here, take a seat, I’ll offer you a coffee, I haven’t thanked you properly for yesterday, Fili, can you…?”  
Fili poured a cup of coffee and gave it to his uncle, while Kili loaded the dishwasher and gave his brother the customers orders.  
“You don’t have to thank me, Bilbo…I had fun with you last night, and I wouldn’t have let you walk back home alone in those conditions, so…”

They both took a sip of their coffee, and then Thorin started talking again.  
“So…about the message you sent me this morning-“  
“oh yeah, about the other date, well, I was thinking that you could come at my place for dinner, and no alcohol this time, I don’t want to end up like yesterday”  
Bilbo spat it out without taking breath, and as soon as he finished talking, he took another long sip of his coffee.  
“A-a-at your place?”  
“hm hm!”  
“Well…ok I guess…and…when?”  
“Well, Saturday I’ll finish working around 5, so I can go home and prepare dinner, you can come right after work if you’d like to”  
“Ok then…oh I’m sorry, I have to go, I have to water the plants, and…well, see you”  
Thorin finished his cup, looked at his nephews and then he left the cafè.  
Then Bilbo thanked the two brothers, paid the two cups of coffee, yawned and left too.

“God, I had never seen uncle that embarrassed in my whole life.”  
“ Yep, you’re right, Kee…but they’re so cute together!”  
“And Bilbo was bright red too, gosh…”  
“Talking about bright red, what about Tauriel?”

Kili froze. He totally forgot that he was supposed to meet Tauriel that same evening.  
“Shit. I haven’t asked for her phone number, how am I supposed to contact her? God I’m such an idiot!”

“Who’s an idiot? Good morning guys!”  
The brothers turned to the main door: Tauriel was standing right there, with a big smile on her face. She walked to the counter and the two brothers smiled.  
“Good morning t you, Tauriel! And I think you can easily guess who’s the idiot here –ooof!”  
Fili received a kick on his ankle from his brother, and Tauriel started laughing.  
“Well, I guess that the idiot you’re talking about is the same one who asked me out for a drink and forgot to give me his telephone number, right Kili?”

Kili’s face became almost purple. 

“Ehm, well…right, I think it’s the same one…about that, can you…-?”

Tauriel took a small notebook from her purse, ripped a page and wrote her number on it, than she gave it to Kili, whose hands were almost shaking.  
“Thank you, Tauriel…I totally forgot yesterday, sorry…anyways, it’s everything fine?”  
“Yes, I’m waiting here for a friend, we’re having breakfast and then she’s taking me shopping for some house stuff I still need to buy…oh, there she is! Hey Angie!”  
Tauriel waved to the blonde girl that just entered the cafè, and hugged her.  
“She’s Angie, actually, she’s the one who convinced me to try this place, so…well, Angie, these are Fili and Kili!”  
“nice to meet you, guys, I’m Angie”  
“Hi, nice to meet you too! I’m Fili, and that’s my brother Kili”

The two girls headed to one of the tables next to the windows, and they ordered two cups of tea, while they chatted about…well, mainly about Kili: Tauriel told her friend about what happened the day before, and how he asked her out. They were both giggling, and Angie seemed pretty happy about Tauriel’s date. Once they finished their tea, they both went to the counter and paid their check, then they left.  
Kili’s eyes met Tauriel’s, and she waved him goodbye before closing the door behind her back. 

“Yep, she’s totally into you” said Fili, while his brother was unloading the dishwasher and piling up the clean dishes before drying them one by one with a clean towel.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, she gave you her number, and she hasn’t stopped a single second to talk about you with her friend, she was constantly looking at you while you were serving the other tables…trust me, tonight everything’s going to be fine, you don’t have to worry, just…be yourself, and she’ll totally be yours.”  
Fili patted the younger brother’s shoulder, before looking at his wristwatch.  
“it’s almost lunchtime, better be ready” said, smiling to the new customers that walked in right in that moment. 

At lunch, the bar was very crowded, as usual. This time, Bard and Sigrid passed by and picked up two hamburgers and two cokes, and they got back to their library. Even Thorin and Bilbo passed by: Thorin took a simple ham and cheese sandwich and ate it at the counter, while Bilbo asked for a takeaway cup of coffee and a chocolate donut.  
Bilbo was feeling a lot better, but he was kind of dizzy, and the coffee he was sipping was the fourth he had since that moment. The coffee helped him staying awake, and the more he drank, the less dizzy he felt. He opened the café’s door pushing it with his elbow, and muttered a “goodbye” taking another sip from the cup, firmly holding the donut in the other hand.  
Thorin looked at him leaving, then he let out a deep sigh.

“Look at him, it’s all my fault”

Fili took his uncle’s empty plate and put it in the sink.  
“No uncle, it’s not your fault, you’re both adults, and you both decide what to do with your lives. Bilbo decided to drink yesterday, he knew what would have happened, and now he looks like a walking dead and he’s taking the consequences, it’s not your fault”  
Thorin looked at his nephew in his eyes: they both shared the same eye color, a soft light blue, which turned almost grey or darker blue depending on the light and their mood. Thorin’s eyes were almost dark grey. He did felt guilty of making Bilbo drink, and not a single word, even from his nephew, could help him change his mind.  
Right before he stood up to leave the bar, Kili popped behind him, and placed both his hands on his uncle’s shoulders.  
“Don’t think too much about it, look forward to the next date and don’t worry about what happened yesterday. Everything will be fine, uncle!”  
Thorin turned and hugged his younger nephew, then he left the cafè. 

The afternoon passed, and Kili grew more and more anxious. He couldn’t stop thinking about Tauriel, and looking at his phone, waiting for a message, or anything from her.  
At 6 pm, Sigrid walked in the cafè, smiling. She kissed her boyfriend and she walked to the back of the counter where Fili was. 

“Hi Sig! How are you?”  
“Kili! I’m great, what about you? Are you ready for tonight? Where are you going to take Tauriel?”  
“Wha-what? I tought that we might get something right here, I mean, it would-“  
“No way, Kee, no way” said Fili, interrupting the two. Sigrid looked at him and smiled, sliding her right arm around his waist.  
“I asked Sigrid if she could replace you for tonight, now go home, take a shower, relax and come back here at 8,30 to meet Tauriel, and I booked you a table at the fancy and classy club just at the end of the street, right before Dwalin and Balin’s shop…I know, I know, I shouldn’t have done it, I should have asked you first, but I knew that you would have felt uncomfortable, having your first serious date here at our bar, with me, your brother, watching and serving you drinks….well, that wouldn’t be very romantic, right?” said Fili, while Sigrid gently slid his hand on his back.  
Kili almost couldn’t talk. He was staring, speechless, at his brother.

“Kee, I’m sorry, ok? I didn’t meant to make you feel even more awkward, I’m just happy for you, and I want the best for my little brother.”  
Kili walked to his brother and hugged him.  
“Fee, what would I do without you? Thank you, you’re the best.”  
“Now, don’t waste time here, go home, relax and get ready, see you later, bro”

Kili hugged Sigrid too, then left the cafè and he run home. He felt anxious and terribly nervous. As soon as he got home, he jumped out of his clothes, throwing them around his messy room, and got into the shower. He took a long, hot shower, and it helped him to relax. Right after the shower, he threw on some comfortable pants and a old plain white t shirt and he sat on the couch in the living room, with his hair still wet wrapped into a towel, and he watched some tv, drinking a cup of coffee. That’s exactly what he needed: to turn his brain off for an hour, and just relax.  
At 7, he turned the tv off and got up, heading for the bathroom, where he dried his hair, then he put on a nice checked red and black shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans and black converse, then he wrapped his hair in a bun. Kili looked at himself in the mirror: he was still a bit anxious of the date, but he was way more relaxed than before. He took everything he needed (phone, wallet and keys) and, at 8, he left home.  
Once he got to the cafè, he smiled at his brother, and sat at the counter while Sigrid came back from the table area, where she had just served two cocktails to a couple that was sitting there.  
“How do you feel?” asked Fili, drying a glass with a clean towel before placing it on the shelf, next to the others.  
“I feel…I don’t know how I feel, my head is just a big mess and…”  
“relax, kee, everything will be fine, trust me”  
Fili patted his brother’s head, and smiled.  
They heard the cafè’s door opening, and they both turned: Tauriel was there. She was wearing a simple short white dress, with a denim jacket and a pair of black converse, her hair was falling over her shoulders in curls and she was wearing a very natural make up.  
Kili stared at her, amazed. She was gorgeous. He felt very little next to her.

She reached the counter and she sat there, right next to Kili, and she looked him in the eyes.  
“Hi guys! How are you?” she asked.  
“Hi Tauriel! I love that dress, where did you get it?” answered Sigrid, trying to break the ice, since Fili was busy preparing cocktails and Kili was sitting there, quiet and with a very bright-red face.  
“well, I bought it last year in a small shop back to my town, it was on sale and I fell in love with it at first sight! But, Sigrid, why are you here? I mean, I never saw you working here at the cafè”  
“Oh well, sometimes I help these two dorks, when they make special events, or…when one of them has better things to do than staying here, looking at the counter, without even saying a word to his date, right Kee?”  
Kili shook his head.  
“Wait what? Sorry I was…whoa Tauriel, you look…good! WAIT not good as good, you look great! Ehm- I like your dress, and you-“  
Tauriel and Sigrid looked at each other and started laughing, while Fili placed the four drinks he prepared on Sigrid’s tray.  
“What’s going on here? Hi Tauriel, you look gorgeous! Kili, what are you still doing here? Go, they’re going to give your table away!”  
“Oh, right…ehm, Tauriel, do you want to come with me? I mean, to another place?”  
Kili stood up, and offered Tauriel his hand. She took it, and the two got out the cafè. Kili looked at his brother from the window, and Fili blinked his eye, smiling.  
“They are cute together, aren’t they?” asked Sigrid, right after the two disappeared from their sight.  
“Yes they are, and I hope that my brother won’t fuck it up like he usually do” said FIli, giving Sigrid a kiss on her cheek.


End file.
